Putting The Pieces Back Together
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler didn't go with Jules, but he still left. When he comes back he has to put the pieces back together with a certain vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith. I think in a way that Damon's always putting on a show and that he really cares about Caroline. This is Caroline and Tyler story with Damon and Caroline friendship. Started this weeks ago just never finished it, but I have now. Not Beta'd**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline looked down at her cell phone wondering if she'd ever see another text from him. She'd sent him four and then a voicemail yelling at him till she'd gotten cut off. It had all gotten screwed up and she just wanted him back. She had thought it could survive, but now she didn't know. She wrapped her arms around her body the smell of him surrounding her. She still had his hoodie from the night he'd left it. She had gotten it from his bedroom when she'd gone to see him, to make things right again.

She thought about the last month growing closer and closer. She would never regret not backing down. Tyler kissed her and she had kissed him back. She had unlocked the door and it led to her bedroom. Her body still ached to feel him again. It hadn't been fast, he had gone slow with her. She wasn't going brush it off as some thank you sex. He had made love to her, it had felt good, felt right. He'd held her, kissed her, and loved her that night.

It had meant so much more to her, he'd made her feel something she hadn't before. She remembered his confession when she'd woken up in his arms. He'd never made love to anybody before. He'd stayed there with her too. She thought it was all going to be okay that if he held her tight enough the morning wouldn't have came. His arms felt that safe to her, he would always be strong in her eyes.

She took a breath refusing to cry again. She couldn't cry, she already felt so alone it was killing her. Her heart was shattered. Caroline put on the face every day as if she was happy. However, she wasn't happy like her friends thought. The sound of his voice mail had made her break this time. This morning at school it was the song in the car. It had been playing the night he left. She broke down every time she heard the song.

Caroline wiped the tears away trying to make the cold stay away; the cold that only he could keep out. His warmth made her feel like she wasn't really dead. She tried not to let the sob out, but it escaped her anyway. She needed him to come back. He was the only person that made her feel alive, like she wasn't alone.

She felt abandoned by yet another person. This time it was worse, it was her best friend, the one guy she thought would never leave her. She felt empty inside and the urge to just turn the emotions off to give in haunted her. Tyler kept her from that, just knowing he'd be there for her. She was there for him too, but not now she thought. He wasn't here and the lack of contact she wondered if he would ever come back.

She'd asked his mom if she'd heard from him, but she hadn't. It was like he was just gone, never had existed. That was till she was alone like now and the memories of him seeped into her. They were always there, but she hid them during the day. She tried to think about Elena needing to be helped. Klaus wanted her dead, they couldn't let it happen. It always led back to Tyler though wondering if he was okay wherever he was at.

She didn't know how long she'd been crying, but her eyes hurt and her throat from crying. He hadn't left her a note, no explanation at all. She wanted to hate him, to not love him any more. Her heart that would never beat again couldn't shut that love out.

She had the dreams every night what she thought should have happened. It always ended when she woke up screaming out his name. She was glad most nights her mom wasn't home. It was like the part in the Dixie Chicks' song when the woman woke up screaming out her ex husband's name, but he'd never been her husband. He hadn't even been her boyfriend, but she'd wanted him to be. Tyler had become her best friend and that hole he left hurt more than when her dad left.

It was why she was here right now holding herself with his hoodie on. She bit down on her lip she didn't know where he was now. All she knew was he had left her to deal with all this. He'd saved her from Brady and Jules, but then he'd just left. She didn't know if he'd gone with Jules or on his own. He didn't want to deal with being a werewolf any more, but she never thought he'd leave. Caroline looked over at the chains still hooked up.

She let another sob out remembering him screaming in pain. She remembered the sound of his bones breaking. He had been burning up more than usual and the chains had hurt him it seemed like. He didn't want to hurt nobody else; Sarah's death had been an accident. He had still felt guilty about it though, she had covered for him.

She would do anything to help him. She would stay every night that he had to turn. Every full moon she had told him that when he had saw the video of Mason turning. She cured Damon for this if he hadn't killed Mason then Tyler would have somebody to talk to. He wouldn't have left her alone feeling broken inside. She wouldn't be hanging onto herself trying to soak up his scent and feel alone any more.

****

It was almost midnight she knew if her mom was home she'd be worried. Caroline couldn't seem to care though. She just sent her mom a 'don't wait up' text earlier. She saw the four text messages from her friends, but none of them was from him. She wanted a text from him explaining what had gone wrong.

Caroline felt the cold of the night air blow inside of the cellar. She pulled the hood up wanting to burry her head away. She hadn't cried this much since she'd turned. The last three days had done a number on her. She had been fine up until she had seen Matt.

He started asking her if they could get back together. It was like Tyler had never been there between them. She had just broke when she had gotten to the car. Why couldn't he see that she couldn't be with him any more? She just wanted Tyler back so bad. She would go after him if she knew where he was at.

She had compelled the attendance person to mark her present all day before she had left. Caroline knew she should probably get up off the floor go home and go back school the next day. She'd been here every night since he had left after she couldn't sleep any more. She had the cooler with blood if she got hungry.

Her phone rang and she looked down at the caller. It was Bonnie, she hit ignore. She was not in any condition to be talking. Bonnie would know she was upset just like Stefan had that morning. She could hide it from everybody but them. How she had managed to hide it from Elena or Damon she didn't know.

Caroline opened her phone sending another text. _If you won't come home, please just tell me you're okay._ She wondered if he would send a message back now. She hoped that she wouldn't get a response to this one. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about how he had held her that night. He had taken care of her made; sure all the wooden bullets were out. He had apologized over and over for what had happened.

If she had to breathe she would have already passed out by now. She closed her eyes against the memories. Her phone rang out in the dark of the cellar; she was too scared to check it at first. She saw it and let it ring. She couldn't deal with Damon right now; he'd make fun of her. Why the hell Damon was calling she didn't know.

He'd told her not be Tyler's friend, that he could easily kill her with just one bite. However, he never said they couldn't be best friends which was different. He never said she couldn't fall in love with him and give her entire heart over. She blamed Katherine for compelling Matt and Sarah. She wanted to go back before he had turned. She would never have got to know him like this. Then again she would rather feel the pain than not to know this side of Tyler.

He had been sweet. There was no hiding who she was from him. The risk of letting her self slip and her face turn wasn't a problem. He had thought she was beautiful either way. She let the phone drop on the floor leaning her head back against the wall. Her heart couldn't take this much longer. The why's and what did I do wrong's had to leave.

She was about to start crying again when she heard something. It was footsteps, somebody had found her. She grabbed her phone and used her vamp speed to try and hide. She didn't want anybody seeing her like this. She covered her mouth to keep from letting anything out. Caroline looked at the gate that was still torn away from when Tyler had tried to escape as somebody entered.

****

"Caroline, I know you're down here," it was Damon's voice coming from the doorway. He was beside her before she could reply. He was about to say something when he caught a glimpse of her face. Elena's nagging had finally gotten to him.

Stefan had tried to assure her that Caroline needed some time. Elena didn't know about her relationship with Tyler. Well she knew about it now, which is why he had come here instead of Elena. She didn't know where Caroline would be, but he did.

"Don't you dare say a word," Caroline said coming out in a sob. She should have known Damon wouldn't miss it. He probably had known all along and just kept his mouth shut. The nickname he had for her always made her think he secretly cared. He might even feel guilt about her being turned. He had tried to kill her more times than she could count, especially when she'd been human. She could see it in his eyes sometimes and now was one of them. Damon actually cared about more than just Elena.

She looked down before wiping the tears away; it just had to be Damon that found her. Why couldn't it have been Tyler coming back. She wanted him to come back and find her here. She wanted to run away, but before she could she felt Damon's arms around her. He was hugging her; she didn't know what to think. Why wasn't he lecturing her or yelling about her crying. He was a mystery she thought, but she buried her face against his neck and cried yet again.

He knew what it was like to feel love for somebody. He had been here twice, Katherine and now Elena. It wasn't a werewolf he'd fallen for, but he knew how much love could make you hurt. Rose had been there then Jules killed her. He had wanted to kill all the werewolves in town. That meant Tyler too, but he wasn't like Mason at all. Tyler had tried to heal Rose, he'd given her his blood, but it had been too late. Rose had been too far gone.

However right now he was pissed at the werewolf. He had just up and left no explanation to Caroline at all. Damon didn't miss the smell all over Caroline when she had thought she had gotten rid of it with a shower. He let it go, not wanting another guilt trip from Elena. He waited till Caroline had cried herself to sleep before he picked her up. Damon carried her out of the cellar back to her house.

Liz wasn't home again tonight so he would leave her in her room. He had a werewolf to find and kick in the ass. It was clear that Caroline was broken. Damon opened the door when he got to her house doing what he'd planned before he left again. He left a note beside the night stand in case she wondered how she got her.

Elijah was in the cellar at the boarding house with stake in his chest. Klaus was no where around and with no immediate threat he had time to find Tyler. He knew that Tyler hadn't left with Jules. He had made sure of that. There were only two places that he could be without leaving the state. A second place if Tyler had left Virginia.

****

Damon never thought his plans on finding Tyler would start out this lucky. He only had to walk outside and the werewolf in question was standing there. They were looking at each other because Tyler could tell that if he said the wrong thing right now Damon would kick his ass. Damon was waiting for the chance to punch him.

Tyler had needed time to deal with everything. Mason's death, Jules and Brady taking Caroline and finding out that Damon had killed Mason. It had been like a punch in the gut. Caroline had already told him about the other vampires. She had taken him there and they had offered to help him out. Stefan was the one that offered first. Damon had been moody, which was when he had found out about Rose. He had tried to help her, but she had still died.

Caroline being taken by Jules and Brady had caused them to work together to get her back. He actually thought Damon was okay besides his moments of threatening him. He was pretty sure Elena, Stefan and Caroline kept that from happening. Right now looking in the vampire's eyes he wasn't so sure if they could even stop his death.

"I never planned on staying gone," Tyler finally said. He honestly just needed a couple weeks to deal with everything. He hadn't said good-bye to Caroline because it wasn't good-bye. He was coming back and sure just disappearing wasn't the right thing to do, but he had just drove.

"You never said you weren't either," Damon countered not budging. "You think you just going to pick up where you left off?" he asked almost in a hiss.

Tyler knew he had hurt Caroline, but he thought she would remember what he'd told her. It had been his promise to never let her go. He had not let her go; he had left to come back to her. Now it seemed that was the worst thing he could have done to her. "Damon, I don't want to fight you, I just want to see Caroline," he said.

"Why should I let you in?" Damon asked, the urge to make sure Caroline didn't get hurt even more creeping up on him. It had taken him by surprise couple hours ago, but not this time.

He had no good reason really, he only had the fact he loved her as a reason. Tyler didn't know if that would get him in, but he tried it, "I love her, I know that leaving was the worst thing I could have done," he wanted to be telling Caroline this not Damon.

Damon was beside him in a flash and he felt his back hit the side of the porch. "You hurt her again and I will end you," he said loud enough to get his point across, but not enough to wake Caroline upstairs. "I see her in that much pain again, that broken again," he said intruding in Tyler's personal space. "What happened to Caroline in that cage will happen to you," he threatened before he let Tyler go.

Tyler nodded before he watched Damon walk away. It was almost four in the morning, which meant he had few hours till Caroline would wake up. He had to make things right with her again. He really didn't want to see Damon's threat come true.

The voice mails were too much for him he had come back before he had really gotten over what had happened. He could no longer listen to the pain in her voice. It hadn't gone the way he had planned it. Caroline was the one good thing left in his life, the light at the end of all the darkness. She was his saving grace and he had broken her. He was going to make this right again, get her back in his arms.

****

**TBC**

**AN: Let me know what you though of Damon and Caroline's friendship. Next chapter have more Tyler**. **This idea came to me while seeing the episode after Caroline found out he was gone and Matt left out all the stuff on how Tyler fell in love with her.** **Like Matt just not near Caroline or Elena. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story I have had for a while just never finished the chapter until now. Found it while trying to write the next chapter for Secret Love. Soon I get my homework done I will post the next chapter for Secret love. I own nothing it all belongs to the CW, L.J. Smith and the producers and writers of the show. **

**Putting the Pieces Back Together**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline could smell food drifting up the stairs. She wasn't sure if that was what woke her or not, but she sat up in the bed. She didn't have to look at the note to know that Damon had brought her home. She wondered if she would find him downstairs cooking. The thought of him cooking made her laugh. He might if she was Elena, but defiantly not for her.

She got up going down the stairs thinking it was her mom maybe. Caroline put her hands in the hoodie walking down the stairs until she got to the kitchen. She thought she was seeing things at first when she saw the table. It had a pink orchid in the middle of the table with heart shaped chocolate pancakes. It was her favorite flower and the pancakes she could smell from the doorway. Double chocolate chip pancakes with syrup covering them.

Only one person knew what her favorite flowers were. It couldn't be Tyler though, he was gone somewhere. She figured that Damon had been snooping again. His attempt to cheer her up, but it just hurt more. This was the breakfast that Tyler had made her the night after they had had sex for the first time.

He had brought it up to her in bed and they had just talked and ate. She turned around to go back upstairs to hide in her room. This was just too painful of a memory right now for her. All the sweet things he had told her made the tears come back, but not fall.

"I never meant to hurt you, Caroline," Tyler was standing in front of her now. She looked at him before she pinched herself. Nope, Tyler was actually there in her house. Unless this was some weird dream that Damon was making in her mind. She pinched herself to test the theory, but it hurt. "I'm really here," he risked taking her hand wondering if he would get punched.

There were a million things she wanted to say, she wanted to yell at him, scream, hell even punching him felt like a good idea. She wanted him to hold her promise he'd never leave again. She wanted him to get out because she was hurting. She couldn't take being alone any more though. He had come back, he was apologizing to her.

Tyler could see the pain in her eyes; he could see the tear streaks on her face. He hadn't meant to hurt her this badly. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her like this. After a minute he had to take that back. He still had the memory of her when they were ten hiding in his closet crying. She hadn't gone to Bonnie's or Elena's she had gone to his house. Her dad and mom were getting divorced; he had spent four hours sitting with her. She hadn't talked just cried till she couldn't for the first two, then they had talked till she was smiling.

This time it was his fault she looked like she did. He moved closer wrapping his arms around her. "Why did you leave me?" She finally asked. His arms were around her and she knew he was here this time. It was not a dream any more.

Tyler was actually here she told herself over and over. She took in his scent and it calmed her almost instantly. He was here holding her, he wasn't out there with Jules being told lies, he wasn't coming back to kill her. The thought had crossed her mind, nightmares from how angry he had been at first. He could never hurt her though, not like that.

"After what happened to you, I needed time to think. Jules tried make me go with her, but I refused," he said still holding her tight as he could. It wouldn't hurt her, not by hugging her. He had already hurt her more than he ever wanted to.

She pulled away, "I called you, I text you, I never got an answer from you," Caroline said, tears falling down her face, "DID YOU NOT CARE?" she shouted causing him to flinch, but he didn't back away. He would take the anger she gave, he deserved it.

"I shouldn't have left, but I thought if I stayed you would get hurt again, Jules used my love for you to try and get me to leave," he said cupping her face, "She said that I would kill you one night, that staying with you was like putting a stake in you," he hadn't gone with Jules, but he had left. Tyler hadn't planned on staying gone though. He had wanted to find a way stop from turning, but the last text messages got to him.

All of her anger melted away, he had tried to protect her. She smiled through the tears, "We know how to cure a werewolf bite, Tyler," she said, if they had given it to Rose sooner it would have worked. She told him that they had done research. Bonnie and Jeremy had gone through the Gilbert journals and Damon had found another journal in Mason's truck. He had gone back there at some point and gotten it. She told him what she knew about it.

Tyler felt the relief washing over him knowing they had a cure. It wouldn't keep him from turning, but would keep her alive. He hugged her again regretting leaving for the thousandth time since he had. "I'm sorry, please for give me, I just couldn't loose you," he hated being weak, but she had seen him at his weakest weeks ago. She had held him through the screams and cries as he turned.

Caroline held him knowing that he truly did regret leaving. He had lost his dad, Mason, accidently killed Sarah and then turning into a werewolf had not been a picnic. It had almost killed them both, watching him turn, all his bones breaking in his body. He had to go through that pain every month. "The deal still there, we will all help you," she said against his neck.

****

Caroline had enjoyed the breakfast; it wasn't enough to make her forget everything. However, they would get back to the way it was. She had kissed him before he had left. She told him to go see his mom after making plans to meet up later. He wasn't going to run again she knew it and she'd promised to hunt him down if he tried. He had smiled at her knowing she'd been serious.

She got up going to the shower deciding she needed one. She didn't want to smell like the cellar any longer. The hoodie she had been wearing smelled like her now. Tyler was back now though, she didn't have to have the hoodie because she had the real thing. She took the rest of her clothes off looking in the mirror.

She hadn't noticed before now, she'd been too upset to realize it was there. However, there was a mark on her neck. She touched it and her mind went back to her and Tyler weeks ago. He was over top of her thrusting inside. He was going slow talking to her against her ear. He'd told her to let go, to cum with him. She could still hear his voice telling her how beautiful she was.

Caroline couldn't bring her self to freak out, it had been two weeks. The mark hadn't gotten worse; it had healed over into a scar. She ran her finger over it and the rest of the memory played out. She could swear she felt it instead of saw it. It was like white hot pain going through her neck and she let out a cry before it passed. Her hand felt like it had touched burning coals. The pain was gone just as fast as it had come on.

She didn't know what it meant though or how she could have missed the mark. Tyler had bitten her, but she wasn't sick. She hadn't gotten like Rose had and it had been two weeks. Rose had died within three days if not two of being bitten. She kept looking in the mirror not caring she hadn't taken the shower yet.

Caroline didn't hear the door open downstairs or the person that was calling out her name. She kept replaying the memory in her mind over and over. Tyler was starting to think she wasn't at home, but he picked up on her scent. It was her scent that seemed to calm him when he felt like he was going to loose it.

He walked in the bathroom finding her standing there holding her neck. She didn't have anything on either and his body seemed to heat up. It was like turning on a light switch the way he felt the heat rise under his skin. Caroline looked up in the mirror and she saw his brown eyes turning golden as their eyes meet. She turned around looking at him letting her hand fall away from her neck. That spot felt warm now that he was there.

Caroline was going to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say. He was standing in front of her before words could form. She felt his hand against her neck and he was tracing the bite mark. She leaned into his touch. His eyes hadn't left hers and she felt his heat like he was going to catch on fire it was so intense.

****

He didn't know what was happening, but he needed her. He knew that he was the one that had bitten her. That spot was hot against her cool skin, but why she wasn't dead he didn't know. She hadn't known about it either he could just tell by the way she was looking. He wanted to kiss her to take away the hurt that was still there.

Caroline linked her fingers in his jean's belt loops pulling him closer before she kissed him. She heard his growl against her lips and his hands were on her sides holding her. He could feel her fangs as they kissed but he didn't care. She went for the end of his shirt pulling it up over his head the idea of waiting was gone. She couldn't wait any longer it had been two weeks of wanting him and her heart aching for him.

She reached for his jeans unbuttoning them before pulling the zipper down. She pushed them past his hips before breaking the kiss and moving them the rest of the way down. He kicked his shoes off before stepping out his jeans. Soon as he was free of his clothes he picked her up feeling her legs wrapping around his waist.

Caroline kissed him feeling her back against the wall beside the sink. She held onto him feeling him against her entrance. He was hard, there was no denying that. He thrust inside of her and she moaned feeling him enter her in one thrust. She closed her eyes against the feeling it wasn't like the first time. This was faster with a need and want for the other. She cried out as he continued to thrust inside of her.

Tyler could feel the wolf in the back of his mind. It wanted to get free, but it couldn't without the moon being full. His eyes were the closest the wolf could get to being out he thought. He took hold of her hips holding them as he continued to move faster. Each thrust making her moan or whimper that much louder. She felt the orgasm coming closer she willed herself to open her eyes looking at him.

She let her head fall against his neck before she tasted his blood. Caroline hadn't meant to bite him, but he wasn't complaining. She felt the bubble burst inside of her as she climaxed he was right behind her. She gasped feeling him bite down on her neck breaking the skin against the scar that was there.

Tyler felt his legs buckling before he crashed to the floor, her biting him had felt beyond what he thought it would feel like. The door slammed shut as the fell to the floor still attached to each other. Caroline pulled her fangs out licking away the blood that was there. The puncture wounds on his neck were healing over forming a scar like on her neck.

Caroline looked into his eyes they were back to brown now. She wondered how close the wolf had been to the surface. She remembered Tyler used to have those moments when he blacked out, but was still awake. She knew she wouldn't just have Tyler for the rest of their life; she'd have the werewolf he became once a month. She belonged to both of them after all.

**THE END**

**AN: Hope this made up for the first chapter full of angst. Special thanks to **_**rjt040190 **_**Hope you find special part you love in these two chapters.**


End file.
